Field of Disclosure
The present invention generally relates to the delivery of content, and more specifically, to ways of selecting advertisements for presentation to a user based on demographic information inferred from the user's media item preferences.
Description of the Related Art
Providers of digital content sometimes provide anonymous or semi-anonymous access to their services. Anonymous access allows a user to receive digital content without having to provide any personal identifying information to the provider of the digital content. Similarly, semi-anonymous access allows a user to receive digital content in exchange for providing limited information about that user. Providers of digital content often want to embed advertisements into the content being presented. But, it is problematic to target advertisements to users that are receiving access to the content in an anonymous or semi-anonymous manner as there is little information known about such users.